Cameras
by booklover33
Summary: Camp Jaha find an unexplained signal and manage to hack into the cameras in Mount Weather. What will they overhear?
1. Chapter 1

**So this has been in my head since I saw the first episode of the second season. I may carry this on when I get the chance. Also I will be updating my our story soon.**

* * *

><p>Bellamy hated this he was been summoned by Kane and was currently been marched down a corridor of the fallen ark his hands handcuffed behind his back. How had he gone to being leader of the 100 to a prisoner in Camp Jaha? He knew this would happen as soon as the ark came down though he probably should not have attacked Murphy. Ironic that the boy who had been banished from their camp was walking around free in Camp Jaha, well he was not walking yet. It proved that they knew nothing about been on earth.<p>

At the door of Kane's office the guards stopped Bellamy and knocked. Bellamy was pushed through the door when Kane answered "Come in." Bellamy saw that the kids from the surviving 100 except Raven were sat in front of Kane. He saw Abby hovering to the right of him behind his makeshift desk.

"They tell me that if I want answers I need to talk to you," Kane said addressing Bellamy who nodded but said nothing.

"Do you know how many more Grounders there are or if there are any in this area?" he asked.

Bellamy shrugged as best he could with his hands behind his back.

"We never knew but if we are having this conversation maybe it would be nicer if I had my hands."

Kane's eyes shifted to were Murphy sat and Bellamy's jaw clenched but he hid it well.

"I will be on my best behaviour," Bellamy managed to say calmly. It seemed to work as Kane indicated with his head to the guard and Bellamy's hand where free.

"I'll trust you once. Do you understand?" Kane said harshly.

Bellamy managed just to nod his head, no need to anger him.

"Where do you think the others would have gone?" Kane questioned.

"They haven't gone anywhere. They have been taken," answered Bellamy.

"How do you know that?" asked Abby.

"Clarke would never have left Raven," this Bellamy was sure of.

"Then who would take them?"

"Grounders they are under someone called the commander. That's who Tristan was taking me to," answered Finn speaking for the first time since Bellamy entered the room.

"Or it could be one of the others things down here that we have yet to encounter," added Bellamy.

"So you are telling me they could be anywhere." Bellamy looked Kane straight in the eye as he confirmed this was true.

A heavy sigh echoed around the room.

"We will do our best to find them."

"We will help," confirmed Bellamy.

"No," Kane demanded "We are here now, we are in charge and we do not need help from children."

"We have survived down here for nearly a month. You know nothing of earth."

"I'm sure we can learn. You are in no position to try and order me around Bellamy Blake."

Both men stared at the other for a few moments before the there was another knock at the door.

"Yes, Come in," called Kane.

"Chancellor Kane, you need to see this," it was one of Sinclair's helpers and as soon as he spoke he looked around the room noticing who was in it. "I think you all need to see this."

* * *

><p>The assistant lead them to a control room, Bellamy luckily was able to walk with no handcuffs but there was still a guard breathing down his neck. In the control room sat as many of the monitors they had been able to save and Bellamy could see that they had electricity, probably from the solar panels. On one of the monitors was Clarke and Jasper, they seemed to be having an argument with Monty hovering next to them.<p>

"What is this?" asked Kane.

"Well we picked up a signal and we located it. It's coming from Mount Weather so we tried to hack into their signal to see what it was and we managed to hack into their security systems and we can see what is on their cameras and we found Clarke," explained Sinclair.

"Is there sound?" asked Abby staring at her daughter.

"Give me a minute," answered one of the guys sat at a monitor.

Suddenly there was sound on the monitor that Clarke, Jasper and Monty were on.

_"You need to stop Clarke. Why do you want to leave we had everything we need here!" cried Jasper. _

_"We still have people out there! People who we need to find!" Clarke shot back. _

_"There are people outside looking for them we just need to wait."_

_"They can't find them they have swept the area and anyway they wouldn't get caught they are smarter than that."_

_"Clarke, I don't think there is anything to find."_

_"What are you saying Jasper?"_

_"They're dead Clarke; we fried them along with the grounders."_

_"You can't seriously believe that," cried Clarke._

_"I do," sighed Jasper as he turned and walked away. _

_"Jasper, you can't say that to her!" Monty yelled after him before turning to Clarke who looked close to tears. He pulled her into a hug as she broke down._

Everyone in the room looked at each other. Bellamy and Finn exchanged a glance. Clarke was losing it, she thought they were dead and it was breaking her. Bellamy was going to kill Jasper when he saw him.

_"I miss him, Monty."_

_"I know we all do."_

Again everyone in the control room exchanged glances. Who was she talking about?

_"I told him how much I needed him and he said he wouldn't leave." _

_Monty sighed "He will come for us. Believe me Clarke; I have seen how protective he is over you. Nothing not Grounders, Mountain Men or anything else this planet can throw at us will stop him." _

_Clarke looked up at Monty, her eyes full of hope. "But what if he is dead. I don't think I could handle knowing that for sure. We balance each other out. I need him. He said he wouldn't leave," Clarke repeated._

_"I don't think he had a choice Clarke." _

Abby looked around the control room Finn had a confuse look on his face as if he thought Clarke meant him but could not remember saying he would not leave. Bellamy had sunk into a chair he had his head in his hands and he sat listening to Clarke crying.

"Bellamy?" questioned Abby moving to stand in front of him.

"She right," Bellamy whispered looking up at Abby, his face was distraught. "I told her I wouldn't leave. I should have run to the drop ship when I heard her yelling at me."

"Then you would have been caught as well," reasoned Abby.

"But she wouldn't think she had killed me."

Bellamy realised everyone in the control room was watching him. Finn was glaring at him jealously.

"When did you tell her that?" he said hotly.

"After Dax tried to kill us," Bellamy said pulling himself together, "We need to go get them out."

"We need a plan, monitor the screens get a map of the facility and we will plan how to recuse them."

"We need to go now!"

"Bellamy calm down we will not be able to get them if we don't have a plan."

Bellamy didn't reply just walked over to the monitor and whispered, "I'm coming Princess. Don't give up on me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about how long it has taken to get the second chapter up. Second year in Uni has so much work. I will try to update as soon as possible. And thank you to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and Followed it means the world to me and I always smile like an idiot when I read the reviews. **

* * *

><p>Bellamy was sat in front of the monitors; Kane had let him go with supervision as he spent most of the time in the control rooms staring at the screens. A lot of the parents filtered in and out checking on their children; all smiling shyly at him. Bellamy only left the control room to sleep even meeting for planning to attack Mount Weather happened in there. Currently Bellamy was sat near to a Commander in the guard that he had quickly learnt was Miller's father. Commander Miller's eyes went from one screen to another; Miller had been in a recovery room longer than the rest of the 100 and had spent some time in the med-bay it seemed as though they were moving him again. The rest of the kids were sat in their dorm room talking while Clarke was sat on her top bunk sketching. Suddenly Commander Miller was right behind Bellamy as Miller walked into the dorm room with the girl that Jasper was always talking to.<p>

_"Miller!" yelled Clarke as she jumped down from the bed as her, Jasper and Monty ran up to him._

_"Are you okay now?" asked Clarke._

_"Yeah, only took three surgeries."_

Bellamy felt Commander Miller lean closer to the monitor.

_They exchanged a small smile before Clarke glared at the girl._

_"We can take it from here," Clarke attempted to say nicely but failed. _

_Jasper looked sadly at the girl as she handed Miller something that looked like a bottle of tablets and left. _

_Clarke grabbed the tablets from Miller and started to read the label. _

_"There is nothing on here just when you need to take them." _

_Miller looked confused as he asked "What were you expecting?"_

_"For it to tell me what is in here."_

_"Why?"_

_Clarke did not get time to respond before Jasper threw his hands up in the air with a sigh. _

_"Clarke will you drop it," Jasper sound exhausted like he had had this conversation to many times, "We can trust them."_

_Clarke glared at Jasper "I'm a healer. I'm sorry if I take his health seriously."_

_"Clarke, I'm fine they did not hurt me. I think we are safe here."_

Everyone in the control room watched as Clarke's face crumbled, she had no one on her side. Bellamy slumped forward "Oh Miller."

"It's not his fault," Commander Miller said from behind him.

Bellamy whipped around "She needs someone to agree with her and Miller is meant to look after her."

_"So you all think you're safe?" questioned Clarke._

_"Yeah," sighed Jasper as he walked away. _

_Monty smiled shyly at Clarke and shuffled after Jasper. _

_Miller looked at Clarke with wide eyes and said "Yes Clarke we should trust them." _

_Clarke looked like she wanted to argue when Miller ever so suitably flicked his eyes towards the cameras then back to Clarke. Clarke shut her mouth a nodded at him before a big smile crossed her face and she showed him where he could sleep on the bunk below her. _

"What was that?" questioned Commander Miller.

"Your son believes Clarke but he does not want everyone to know," Bellamy could feel the smile crossing his face.

* * *

><p>Kane walked in to the control room after lunch for another planning meeting for getting what was left of the 100 out of Mount Weather. Abby and Finn who had been watching over Raven in the med-tent entered shortly after him with the blonde Major that Bellamy thought needed to learn she was no longer on the Ark.<p>

"How are they doing?" asked Kane.

"Same as always," was the answer.

"So do you have a plan for me?"

The plan that had been made of the Mount Weather bunker was spread out of the table. The dormitory were the kids lived was marked as was the suspected exits. They had done well considering that it was guessing from security cameras. They still had no idea how to get into the facility and the Mountain Men hardly ever went outside. Kane had sent look outs to scout the outside of the facility but they would not be back for a couple of days. All they could do was plan their route they would take inside the facility, a team would get the kids while some would talk to their leader to make sure they would not come after them. Bellamy had managed to talk Kane in to letting him be on the team that was getting the kids out. He could not wait to see them especially Clarke so he could tell her she wasn't crazy and he believed her. He would always been on her side.

Bellamy glanced at the monitor and frowned, what was he doing? He walked to the monitors to have a closer look, Finn who had seen him followed.

_Miller jumped on Clarke's bed while she was sat sketching and looked over her shoulder at what she was drawing and smile breaking out over his face. Miller turned his head to say something in Clarke's ear she a slight frown appeared on her face and replied under her breath so her lips move faintly. They seemed to be having a quiet conversation after Miller seemed to reply a small smile came over her face. _

Bellamy and Finn looked at each other confusion written on both of their faces.

"What is that?" Kane asked from his position around the table.

"Nothing," answered Bellamy and Finn at the same time, they were not sure what was going on but neither what to air their jealous feelings.

* * *

><p>Clarke was sat on her bed going over the map of Mount Weather upset over the fact that no one believed this was too good to be true. She made an annoying huff when she felt someone jump on to her bed behind her. She felt the person lean over her shoulder and realised it was Miller.<p>

"Of course that's what you're looking at," he whispered in her ear.

Clarke frowned and said "Well, someone has to get us out."

"I believe you, you know but they are watching everything we do."

"So what are we going to do then?" asked Clarke with a smile.

"I don't know. How far are we from an exit?"

Clarke pointed to the map and showed Miller the easiest way to get to the nearest exit.

"But that's not the problem. If we open a door then there is a possibility of killing all of the people here and we need to key card to access the upper areas."

"Oh, there must be a way out that won't kill them. They went outside to get us. We just need to find away."

"Yeah."

Miller whispered "Don't give up," before moving backwards to get off the bed but he managed to fall and hit his head on the bed next to them.

"Miller!" Clarke yelled as she jumped off the bed and rushed to his side.

Clarke checked him over, "I think we need to take you to the med-bay." Jasper helped Clarke get Miller up and Clarke held on to Miller as they left the dorm room.

* * *

><p>Bellamy was still watching the monitor as Miller fell off the bed and Clarke's scream shocked the room. Commander Miller ran to the monitor to see his son being helped up and to the med-bay. He looked worried.<p>

Bellamy turned to him, "Don't worry if Clarke was willing to move him then it can't be anything to bad."

Commander Miller gave a slight nod though he did not look any less worried.

Kane cleared his throat a clear sign that he wanted the meeting to continue, with one last look at the monitor Bellamy, Finn and Commander Miller turned back to the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long update. I only finished Uni for Christmas last Friday and I'm trying to update all my stories. Hope you enjoy this one. Merry Christmas :)**

* * *

><p>At Mount Weather:<p>

Clarke half carried Miller to the med-bay, she did not want to take him but she was sure he had concussion. Clarke had not wanted to move him to much but she could not help when she had no tools. Miller's head would need to be iced to try to reduce the bump that was gradually growing. She had already decided that she would not leave him, not in the hands of these people.

"Miller you need to stay awake. Talk to me," pleaded Clarke.

"Bellamy told me to look after you, you know," Miller mumbled.

"What?"

"Yeah, before the battle with the Grounders. I had to get you in that dropship no matter what. If he didn't make it then I had to look after you like he did. Why does it surprise you that dad asked me to look after mom," Miller said with a grin.

Clarke blushed at the nickname but ignored it, "He's still alive. I know he is, there is no way Bellamy Blake let a Grounder take him down," Clarke said with a laugh, her face became serious, "He trusts you more than others in camp. When we found the guns I asked him, he told me that if anything happened to him to keep you close. That the others listened to you."

Miller stopped walking which caused more of his weight to lean onto Clarke who also stopped. Miller looked at Clarke in shock. He was about to say something when another voice echoed down the corridor.

"Clarke? Is everything alright?" asked Maya.

"Miller hit his head; I was taking him to the med-bay."

"Of course let me her."

Between the two girls they managed to get him to medical. They sat Miller down on a bed as a doctor came over to check Miller out. Clarke stood by the side of the bed not moving her eyes flicking between Miller and the doctor. The doctor came to the conclusion that Miller had concussion but it was not serious; she still wanted to keep him in the med-bay for observation though.

"You need to stay awake so Maya will sit with you," the doctor stated handing Miller an ice pack.

"No I will stay with him," Clarke's voice came harshly.

The doctor looked startled and a look passed between her and Maya before she agreed.

"Fine, now if you excuse me I will go back to my research."

Both Maya and the doctor left Clarke and Miller on their own.

* * *

><p>At Camp Jaha:<p>

The meeting concluded a couple of minutes after it had started again, Bellamy was back at the monitors just in time to hear Miller say his name. He listened to the conversation unaware that everyone in the control room was watching him. If anyone heard the mom/dad comment they ignored it.

"You really care about her don't you," said Anya softly.

Bellamy said nothing just looked at Abby with a blank face. Behind her he could see Commander Miller looking at him with more respect. Finn was looking defeated as if he now knew just what Clarke and Bellamy meant to each other. Everyone in Camp Jaha was starting to see that the 100 where a family. A mismatched family but one all the same and Bellamy and Clarke where the parents. They heard Clarke demand to stay with Miller sounding incredibly overprotective.

"She's turning into a bit of a mama bear," joked Commander Miller.

* * *

><p>At Mount Weather:<p>

Clarke and Miller where in the med-bay for about ten minutes before a man walked in with what looked like radiation burns down his arms. The doctor led him to a bed and hooked him up to the machine Maya had been hooked up to. She gave the man a sedative, flashed Clarke and Miller a smile and headed off once again. Clarke thought that she must be working in a lab.

"What is that thing?" asked Miller nodding towards the machine.

"I'm not sure," Clarke got up from the chair next to Miller's bed and went over to the bed the man was lay on. She followed the tubes as it led into the wall next to a steel door on the same wall as all the medical tools. Clarke walked back over to Miller and sat so she could talk to him quietly.

"It looks like blood and it goes into that wall. The camera can't see it so I'm going to go through the air vent next to the door. Keep watch and play along."

Clarke stood and turned to the wall in question a big smile on her face.

"Look at all these medical tools," she exclaimed.

"Are you in heaven?" Miller joked.

Clarke shot a look over her shoulder that said well done for playing alone. Clarke moved the air vent out of the way and crawled into the room. She stopped dead surrounding her in cages where Grounders and to her left hung two Grounders hung upside down their blood been drained.

"Oh my god," breathed Clarke.

They were draining Grounders of blood how long before the 47 kids got put into cages. It was then Clarke saw Anya, she ran over and knelt before the cage.

"Anya!"

Anya glared at Clarke, "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing what the Mountain Men are up to. I knew they were too good to be true."

"At least your people aren't in cages," Anya said bitterly.

"I will get you out of here. I promise just not yet. I don't have much time I need to get back before they know I'm gone."

"How are you getting out of here?"

"I have no idea."

Anya scoffed and turned away. Clarke did not try to argue and hurried back to the air vent. She scrambled though and replaced the air vent as Miller said "Having fun?"

Clarke turned to face him and his smile dropped he knew it was bad. She hurried across the floor almost in tears and sat on the bed.

"What is it?" asked Miller trying to comfort her.

"They are draining Grounders of blood. They are in cages! We have to help them."

"Okay, we will all get out of here. They will not get us but we have to act like nothing has happened understand?" Miller whispered.

Clarke nodded and her face went blank, her wall was back up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken so long, I seem to blink and it was April. I'm not sure when the next one will be up as I have deadlines and exams **

* * *

><p>At Mount Weather<p>

It had been a couple of days since Miller had been in the medical wing and Clarke had found out about the Grounders. Miller had been released from the med-bay the day after he had fallen and Clarke had not left his side the entire time. She was terrified he would be taken into the room with the Grounders; she figured the others would be safe as they were all together. Currently there were sat in the dining room of Mount Weather, Clarke was glaring at Jasper where he was sat talking to Maya. They were draining Grounders of blood maybe they would start draining the 47 and yet Jasper was flirting with one of them. True he did not know but still. It was getting on Clarke's nerves how could they feel safe here, she and Miller knew they had to let the others know what they were doing. Clarke was stressed at how to tell them and horrified by what she had seen and was having trouble eating as well as sleeping. Most of the 47 had noticed but thought it was her been stubborn. Miller was sat next to her studying her from the corner of his eye.

"Clarke please you need to eat," Miller begged.

"I'm not hungry."

"Please you haven't been eating. Clarke I'm worried you're going to faint. We need to act like everything is okay at least until we have a plan." Miller shoved Clarke's untouched plate towards her and indicated with his head to the table at the front where President Wallace was sat watching them. Clarke plastered a fake smile on her face and began to eat. Both Miller and Clarke saw the President smile at them just as his son Cage stood next to him whispering in his ear watching them. A chill went down their spines. Both Wallace's got up and left the dining room.

* * *

><p>At Camp Jaha<p>

Bellamy had just returned from a scouting trip to Mount Weather, they were trying to find a way in but when they got too close the acid fog came. It made it clear that Mount Weather controlled the acid fog they need to find a way to switch it off. The only good thing that came from the trip was that they had found Octavia; she had pulled them into a cave when the acid fog had hit. It turns out that the Reapers had taken Lincoln and Octavia was mad enough to follow them to their cave but had not found him. The Blake siblings and Murphy strode into the room with the monitors that had become the centre for planning. Octavia froze at the doorway and let out an impressed sound.

"We need to find a way to switch off the acid fog, Mount Weather controls it. Sinclair how close are you to hacking into their whole system?" asked Bellamy before anyone could say anything.

"We are working on it Blake but we don't want anyone to know and they have had 97 years to perfect their firewalls," Sinclair replied used to Bellamy's impatience.

"It's been 5 days," Bellamy said through gritted teeth.

"They're doing their best," Finn exclaimed from the door. He had been next to Raven's side since her surgery though she was getting impatience lying in a hospital bed and was currently working on a way to boost the signal for the team working on the computers. Kane rolled his eyes from where he was stood next to the table with a map spread out on it, "Blake enough come and show me the entry points."

Bellamy signed, "We could not get close enough to get anything other than the main door. We need the acid fog shut off."

Before Kane could answer they were called to the monitors.

_"I said no Cage, we cannot use them as experiments!" argued the man they had identified as the president. _

_"Listen, our people come first. Their blood is amazing they can handle radiation like we have never seen. We need to test it to see what they can do!"_

_"I'm the president here and I say we cannot."_

_"Father we could walk outside. We cannot stay here for much longer you know that. We need those kids from the 47, for their blood it could offer a permanent solution," pleaded Cage. _

_"No why are our lives more important than theirs."_

"They are going to experiment on them. We need to get them out!" stressed Bellamy.

"The president said they wouldn't," Finn calmly said.

"He will do it anyway. I can tell."

"Then I think we need the Grounders help," Octavia spoke for the first time since she entered the room.

* * *

><p>Jasper was in the dorm room on his own when Maya walked in. She smiled but noticed the look on his face.<p>

"What is the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing, don't worry."

However, she did not take this as an answer.

"I'm worried about Clarke. I haven't spoken to her in days, she only speaks to Miller and she is not eating or sleeping."

"She will come around. She just needs to get comfortable."

Jasper opened his mouth but an alarm went off. Maya's face dropped and she ran to the door but could not get it to open. Jasper watched in horror as radiation burns appeared on Maya's face. He ran to her side as she slides down the door then started to bang on the door screaming for help.

* * *

><p>Monty was frantic looking for Clarke and Miller they were always together now. Monty thought it was because Miller reminded Clarke of Bellamy it was clear how much she needed him. He found them huddled together in the recreational room. It looked to Monty like they were looking at the map of Mount Weather with Dante's office marked with a star.<p>

"Clarke Miller!"

Both heads whipped around at Monty's face they briefly took in his worried expression and the way he wrung his hands together.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Clarke stood her hands going to Monty's shoulders.

"It's Jasper." Clarke went to speak but Monty continued quickly "He and Maya got trapped in the dorms when a radiation leak happened and Maya got hurt. Jasper offered to give her blood they're not letting me in to see him; he is in a private room."

Clarke and Miller looked pale, "What? Why use Jasper's blood when they have Grounders," Miller said quietly so only Clarke and Monty could hear him. Monty looked confused while Clarke looked down right angry.

"I knew they would start on us. Our blood would be even better due to solar radiation," she paused before striding off. Clarke got three steps before she looked over her shoulder and added "Well are you coming?"

Miller and Monty exchanged a look before hurrying after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry. I got really stuck on this chapter and I didn't feel like writing much over summer. Also I've just started my third and last year of university so I can't promise how quickly I can update again but I'm begging you to stay with me I think I've figured out where I'm going. I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Clarke was stood outside of Jasper's room glaring at the guards that where stopping her from going in. Behind her Miller was stood with his arms crossed while Monty hovered at his side.<p>

"What do you mean I can't go in there?! My friend is in there, I want to see if he is alright! What are you doing to him?!" Clarke shouted.

"Miss Griffin will you please go back to the dorms," replied one of the guards calmly.

"No! I will **_NOT _**go back to the dorms while my friend is lying in a hospital bed."

The doctor came out of the door at that point and took in the scene. She sighed knowing Clarke was not going to back down.

"You may go in to see him."

Clarke pushed passed her with Miller and Monty close behind. Jasper looked pale lying in the hospital bed, he tried a weak smile at his three friends but it did not look very convincing. The smile dropped off his face when Clarke exclaimed, "What have they done to you?!"

"Maya needed my blood. It was the only way. The usual treatment would not have worked it was too late." Jasper tried to explain.

"Great," Clarke muttered under her breath, "Our blood works better and now they know!" She got confused looks off the three boys in the room until Miller's changed into horror when he understood.

Miller turned to the doctor, "Can we please have a minute alone please." The doctor looked unsure so Miller continued "We are like a … family and it's not as if you can't keep an eye on us." Miller gestured to the camera in the corner after finding the best word to describe them.

Dr Tsing looked surprised for a second that they had figured out how closely the people of Mount Weather where monitoring them. She quickly hid it a fake smile crossed her face, "Of course." She exited the room closing the door. There were still guards stood outside.

"You shouldn't have done that Jasper," Clarke said as quietly as she could.

"Why? What was I meant to do let her die?"

"It's dangerous!"

"Clarke… I'm seriously worried about you."

"Jasper," Miller growled "Listen to Clarke."

"I did the right thing," Jasper hissed.

Clarke sighed and shook her head, "Fine." She whipped around and stormed out of the room followed by Miller who scoffed. Monty stood for a few seconds staring at Jasper before he frowned at him and went after Clarke and Miller.

* * *

><p>Monty ran up the corridor, "Clarke, Miller wait!"<p>

They turned to wait for him as he caught up. He grabbed Clarke's arm and pulled her close so he could talk quietly.

"What did you mean about our blood and it being better?" Monty asked urgently.

"They have Grounders locked up," Miller replied jumping right into it.

"Nathan!" Clarke hissed.

"He needs to know. He can help."

Clarke sighed "Not in the corridor."

They made their way back to the dorm room and to Clarke and Miller's bunk. There was a radio next to it and before anyone spoke Miller turned it on, turning the volume up.

"The treatment for radiation is Grounder blood. They have Grounders in cages, then they hang them upside down and drain them until their out of blood," explained Clarke.

Monty looked horrified, "And they have just found out our blood works as well," he said weakly.

Clarke frowned "Actually it works better Jasper said that the normal treatment wouldn't work meaning it was too late for Grounder blood but not for ours."

Miller's head dropped into his hands "What are we going to do?"

"We need to break into the President's office and get Anya out of that cage."

Monty and Miller both looked at Clarke like she was crazy.

"Okay we can't tell Jasper but we may need help," Monty sighed.

"Leave it to me but plan how you're getting into the President's office. We need to do it tonight," Miller said as he stood to survey the room deciding who to talk to.

* * *

><p>Bellamy was feeling extremely uncomfortable; he and Octavia had been allowed to go to the meeting with the Grounders mainly because it was Octavia's idea. They were still treating them like children who had no clue how to live on Earth when they were the ones with the experience. However, the Grounders were more receptive of the Blake siblings than the adults causing Kane and Abby to glare at them both. Normally this would have made Bellamy incredibly smug but all he could think of was that this was Clarke's job. He was happy to let Octavia handle it, she knew Indra and it seemed that once the Grounder woman got past her hatred of the sky people, she respected Octavia. The Commander that Indra had brought them to was young and the look on her face was colder than Anya.<p>

"Octavia of the Sky People, you wish to make an alliance." It was a statement not a question though Octavia would not have been able to answer it anyway. "Why should we make an alliance what good will it bring us?"

Bellamy resisted glaring at the young woman sitting in her throne, glaring did not make friends.

"You have fought against the Mountain Men for years, together we would have a better chance," Octavia reasoned.

"While rescuing your friends? Do not forget that you burnt 300 of my people."

At that Bellamy could not stay quiet, "We were defending ourselves."

Lexa's eyebrow rose as her gaze flicked towards Bellamy, "You were invaders on our land. I will consider an alliance but I would need something more, like if there are any of my people in there like your people."

Bellamy and Octavia exchanged a glance. They had not seen any Grounders on the screens.

Bellamy was walking next to Octavia, he quickly checked around him to see if anyone was listening.

"I don't trust the Commander," he said quietly.

Octavia hummed in response so Bellamy continued "There is something not right. She is too calm I would rather deal with Anya."

Again there was no answer for a few moments "We won't have to worry about an alliance with her if we can't find any Grounders. We need to speak to them inside the Mountain, see where the Grounders are," Octavia ended with a sigh.

"Raven's working on it."

* * *

><p>Breaking into Dante's office was easier said than done though the plan went off without a hitch, they were criminals after all. Miller had even managed to steal a tablet to copy information on to. Luckily there was no camera in his office. Clarke had thought this was strange but then if they were draining Grounders of blood then there might be decisions made in the office that they did not want on camera. They left Harper watching by the door as Miller and Clarke started going through draws. Miller was trying to place things back in the same places so it was not obvious while reminding Clarke to do the same. Monty had made a line for the computer and was currently hacking into their systems.<p>

"Er guys…" Clarke and Miller stopped, giving their attention to Monty. "Someone else is trying to get through the firewall from outside Mount Weather."

"How can you tell?" Clarke asked then as Monty opened his mouth to explain she raised a hand "On second thought it doesn't matter. Can you help them?"

"Yes just give me one minute."

Clarke and Miller watched Monty on the computer before a grin appeared on his face. "Wait one more moment." He then messed with the tablet moving everything on to there. "We have their system and we can talk to whoever is out there," a sly grin came over his face "and Mount Weather cannot detect either of us."

Clarke and Miller stared at him for a moment before "Monty I could kiss you!" slipped out of Miller's mouth. Both boys went bright red.

"Monty can you ask whoever is out there if they are the Ark please?" asked Clarke with a small grin on her face.

"Yeah but let's get back to the dorms, here Clarke hide the tablet in your jacket."

After the tablet was safely inside Clarke's jacket the three of them grabbed Harper and made there way back to the dorms.

* * *

><p>The dorms were quite, everyone was in the rec room and the four of them made their way to Clarke and Miller's bunk sitting on Miller's bottom bunk. Monty turn on the radio as Clarke passed him the tablet.<p>

"Can they see us?" asked Harper.

Monty held one finger up as he typed on the tablet, "No Clarke's bed is blocking the view."

"So can you see who you just let into Mount Weather's system because I'm pretty sure the Grounders don't have the technology to hack into a computer system? In fact I don't think many people can do that," Clarke said.

Monty froze in the middle of typing giving Clarke a startled look, "You think Raven did this."

They were all silent for a few moments before Monty's fingers flew across the screen. He put the tablet in the middle of the bed so they could all see it. Monty clicked send and the message that both Clarke and Harper were attempting to read upside down went. On one side of the screen while they were waiting for a reply there was a split screen showing four different camera angels. Monty was flicking through different cameras as a message appeared.

_This is the Ark, thank you for helping us through that last firewall Monty._

Monty frowned, _How did you know it was me?_

_Who else is smart enough to do that. Well beside me._

_Raven?_

_Yep _

Relief went through the four sat on the bed as Clarke grabbed the tablet.

_What about Bellamy, Finn? Any of the others we are missing quite a few._

_Bellamy and Finn are alive along with Octavia, Monroe and Sterling. The Ark is down here too. Clarke's mom made it. _

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief she was not yet sure of where she and her mother stood but at least she was alive.

_We need to figure out how we are getting out?_

_We'll think of something, anything we need to know?_

As they fill the Ark in the camera screens kept flicking through different ones. Suddenly Miller froze.

"Clarke, isn't that Octavia's Grounder?"

Clarke's eye flew to the screen. He was in a dimly light room strapped to a bed; he was thrashing around on the bed trying to get free.

"Lincoln," Clarke breathed.

The four on the bed exchanged a look, another name to add to the list of people they needed to save.


End file.
